


Return to Us, Dear Brother

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood, Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Family, Family Feels, Flash Fiction, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Crosshair and Wrecker take care of Tech after he's returned to them
Relationships: Crosshair & Tech (Star Wars: The Bad Batch), Tech & Wrecker (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 19





	Return to Us, Dear Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Can I request a sequel to Tech being tortured? Like after he gets back on the Havoc Marauder and his brothers are helping him? 💙
> 
> Here's the first part: [[x]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802774)

Crosshair had hauled Tech back to the _Havoc Marauder_ as fast and as carefully as he could while Wrecker and Hunter distracted the natives who kidnapped their brother from them.

They had left the planet as soon as they could, chalking it all up to a bad job and simply sending the report that the planet wouldn’t be joining the Republic any time soon— they wouldn’t be, it was obvious, with all the Seppie droids hidden away.

But Tech had passed out as soon as they left orbit, and he hadn’t woken. Crosshair was more than jittery as he sat by his _vod’s_ side, cleaning the blood off of his armor. It had been three days, Hunter was piloting at the moment and Wrecker was... well, Crosshair wasn’t sure what Wrecker was trying to do with Tech’s helmet, but he was doing something to it. 

He had just cleaned off the blood that was on his chest plate before a groan escaped Tech, making both he and Wrecker look up. 

“Tech?” he asked and got a low groan in return. Tech’s eye, the one that wasn’t swollen still, fluttered before he opened it slowly.

“Cross... hair?” he mumbled and Crosshair let out a breath, slumping down a bit and then giving Tech a slight smile.

“Good to see you still alive, _vod_ ,” he breathed as Wrecker grinned just a bit. 

“Safe..?” and Crosshair’s heart broke a little bit at the question and he nodded, patting Tech’s hand. 

“Yeah,” he told him, nodding. “Yeah, we’re on the Havoc. Hunter’s takin’ us through Hyperspace.”

Tech made an attempt to nod, closing his eye for a moment. “Water...” he grunted, moving to sit up but Wrecker gently pushed him back down, silently holding a canteen to his lips. 

“Don’t move,” he ordered. “They busted you up pretty good, _vod’ika.”_

Tech, if he could, probably would’ve given Wrecker a look that amounted to ‘yeah, no shit I was there’, but he couldn’t— not as he drank at least. Crosshair sat back, still keeping his hand over Tech’s. 

“You just rest, Tech,” he told him. “We’ll take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first part [[x]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802774)
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
